This application is a request for continued funding of a broadly based postdoctoral and predoctoral Mechanisms of Aging and Dementia Training Program from the Northwestern University Institute for Neuroscience (NUIN). Funding to support four advanced predoctoral candidates, after they have begun full time thesis research, and four postdoctoral trainees, in early or later stages of training, is requested. This training program has developed from a multidisciplinary group of investigators whose work focuses on the mechanisms of aging and dementia, including Alzheimer's Disease, Parkinson's Disease and Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, with approaches spanning molecular, cellular, systems, behavioral, neuropsychological and clinical neuroscience, including four with current NIH MERIT awards, and one Howard Hughes Investigator. Seven of 24 faculty preceptors are women, including the Associate Director. These faculty are affiliated with NUIN, the Cognitive Neurology and Alzheimer's Disease Center, that has an NIA supported Alzheimer's Disease Center grant, the Buehler Center on Aging and the Udall Parkinson's Disease Center. The program will be directed by John Disterhoft, PhD with the assistance of Sandra Weintraub, PhD (Associate Director), an internal Steering Committee and an External Advisory Committee. The four postdoctoral and four predoctoral trainees will conduct their research under the guidance of 24 preceptors from 10 departments of 2 schools on the Chicago and Evanston campuses of Northwestern University. Postdoctoral trainees will be selected on the basis of previous training and a research plan. Predoctoral trainees will be selected from NUIN and the Medical Scientist PhD Training Program on the basis of course performance, rotation and the relevance of proposed dissertation research. Special consideration will be given to trainees whose research plans are interdisciplinary and carried out in more than one preceptor laboratory. A concerted effort will be made to recruit women and minorities. The program will offer a board range of interdisciplinary research and training opportunities in both the fundamental and clinical approaches to aging and dementia research. The preceptor faculty will assist and monitor trainee progress through formal advising and evaluations, through the classroom and through informal discussions. In addition to providing research training, the program will help trainees develop skills in written and oral communication, grant writing, networking, and career development. Instilling a clear awareness of ethical issues facing neuroscientists and responsible conduct in science will be another training goal. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]